Demon's Love
by elilovesanime
Summary: pasen y lean es mi primer fic *-*, review? / Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia no soy lo que aparento ,yo soy un Demonio, algo sobrenatural , algo que las personas debe temer pero ese chico de cabello rosa ... el no lo hace /100% NaLu ,
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas es mi primer fic *-* espero que les guste **

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Hiro Mashima **

**Si fueran míos NaLu seria canon.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Lucy **

Gritaba exaltada llena de felicidad eran las pocas veces que podía disfrutar de mi salidas a escondidas. Sentía el viento acariciar mi rostro, corría con todo lo que podía saltaba tan alto que juraba que podía volar. Mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia tengo 17 años, muchas personas me conocen por mi apellido que por mi persona al fin era hija de una familia excéntrica y multimillonaria, cosa que me molestaba un poco.

Pero esta noche no quiero pensar en mi familia si no en comer, exactamente había salido a conseguir mi cena.

-Lucy- llamo mi nombre un chico de cabello negro, que se encontraba a mi lado, de inmediato nos detuvimos los dos el señalo hacia el este y murmuro – el olor viene de allá, ¿quieres probar suerte?

Yo asentí, a lo que respondí felizmente- ¡Un poco de carne no nos haría daño!-.

Así era, yo Lucy heartfilia no era una típica chica, ante los ojos de todos yo era "una chica normal" pero la verdad nunca eh sido normal. Se estarán preguntando ¿que eres tú? Mi respuesta es clara un _Demonio. _Tengo gran fuerza y velocidad, mi dieta es genial ya que puedo comer comida de humano y también me alimento de carne y sangre .La gente me compararía con un vampiro pero no lo soy su olor es asqueroso y mi olor es agradable, no huelo a descomposición. Eso último lo dije en susurro.

-Jajá- musito grey – que graciosa escuche eso, deja de quejarte de mí olor y a terminemos esto-.

-lo siento grey – lo hacía apropósito, si puedo soportar el olor de un vampiro.

Llegamos al lugar, en total habían siete personas alrededor de la fogata pero aún estaban un poco dispersos, llego a mi nariz un olor a alcohol, estaban un borrachos eso lo haría el trabajo más divertido.

Grey se posiciono frente a mí y me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos .Nos dividimos, cuando llegue a mi posición me aburrió la idea de solo asesinarlos antes quería jugar un poco con mi cena , me acerque a ellos usando mi encanto femenino , aquellos se sorprendieron a mi llegada y se reunieron ante mí.

-¿Qué hace una hermosa mujer por aquí? – pregunto uno de los campistas.

-Salí a caminar un rato y me eh perdido, y tengo miedo de volver sola, ¿me podría quedar con ustedes un rato?

Ellos asintieron al instante muy felices me ofrecieron una copa y asentí después de 2 copas y ver que caían rendidos por el alcohol, sonreí y me levante de mi asiento.

Los contemple un momento – que tontos son los humanos se dejan llevar por cualquier cosa que les diga – al escuchar eso se fueron levantando poco a poco alarmados, detrás mío se encontraba grey preparado para atacar –ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de ser mi cena hoy -.

Unos segundos después todo estaba lleno de sangre, toda yo estaba cubierta en sangre también empezando por la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza y que se diga de grey .me observo con una gran sonrisa y comento ¨gracias por la comida¨.

Después de tratar de quitar un poco la sangre nos regresamos al punto de inicio, el instituto al que asistíamos, Fairy Tail así es grey y yo asistimos a uno de los mejores institutos que había. Llegamos por la parte trasera ahí se encontraban dos de nuestros amigos que esperaban por nuestro encuentro Gajeel y Cana. Saludamos a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Cana, Gajeel pásenla bien, hoy hay muchos alrededor del bosque les recomiendo la zona sur -. Les comunico grey. Aquello causo un brillo en los ojos de los mencionados se podía contemplar su necesidad de alimento urgente podía entender su sentimiento perfectamente, no alimentarse de carne humana por 3 largos meses era mucho tiempo, más para un vampiro que se hace pasar por humano y está rodeado de ellos, su fragancia, su sangre.

Cana me observo con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a mí, así que natsu eh? Me sonroje al instante –no sé de qué hablas...-.

Jajá- rio cana divertida –igual no dejare que se quede contigo mi pequeña Lucy -. Me apretó hacia su pecho en un abrazo me acuno en sus brazos y beso la coronilla de mi cabeza – buenas noches Lucy -. Lo dijo en un susurro después se alejó de mi dejándome con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas.

Gajeel y Grey ajenos a la escena se despidieron chocando palmas, Cana se despidió de Grey y tomo rumbo con Gajeel para adentrase al bosque.

-Oh, cana nunca cambia - Me resigne a decir en un suspiro. Grey acaricio mi cabeza –Lucy aun eres muy pequeña- me sonrió, infle mis mejillas en signo de desacuerdo.

Me subí a la espalda de grey y subió de salto en salto los balcones hasta llegar al balcón de mi habitación, me baje de su espalda y me despedí. Debo decir que agradezco que las habitaciones sean como pequeños apartamento, tenían su propio baño y una pequeña cocina en otra habitación y a la par de la cocina se encontraba la lavadora.

Avance en mi habitación iluminada por la luz de la luna pase frente a mi espejo y observe mi reflejo, mi cabello con sangre seca y algunas hojas y lodo por todo mi cuerpo – ugh – dije al contemplar mi imagen al espejo. Fui desvistiéndome poco a poco hasta llegar al baño abrí la llave y deje que el agua tibia callera sobre mi cuerpo.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, quería recordar un poco más a esa persona, a natsu debo admitir que lo extrañaba mucho aunque no pudiera recordar mucho de él. Él no era una persona normal siempre fue escandaloso y aventurero eso fue lo que hizo que esta pequeña niña miedosa perdiera toda desconfianza en él. Recuerdo que me defendía de los niños que me llamaban monstro y de las niñas que me llamaban fea.

Sus padres les habían advertido de mí y por ello nunca pude tener un niñez tranquila y normal mis padre trataron de hacer todo para que estuviera tranquila pero no lo logran. Fue por eso que cuando conocí a natsu lo pude soportar todo.

**FLASHBACK**

-no llores más, por favor – dijo un niño de cabellos rosados mientras acariciaba mi cabeza al sentir su tacto me aparte y lo observe asustada – ¿quién eres? – Dije sorprendida –tu nuevo amigo – me respondió con una gran sonrisa – yo te protegeré de todos y te cuidare muy bien Luigi - .

-mi nombre no es Luigi es Lucy – respondida ofendida pero más tranquila- pero todos dicen que soy asquerosa y que doy miedo.

-yo no creo que seas un demonio feo, más bien eres muy linda no me das miedo felizmente

¿Cuál es tu nombre? -.

-Mi nombre es natsu-.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-Demonio – murmure. Me había detenido a observar como el agua se llevaba la sangre y la desaparecía de mi cuerpo, pero no de mi interior.

Cerré la llave, me dispuse a secar mi cuerpo y mi cabello cuando estuve lista salí a vestirme con una cómoda piyama. Apague la luz de mi lámpara y me subí a la cama me revolví en las cobijas y acomode mi cabeza con vista a la ventana –buenas noches natsu -. Dije antes de cerrar mis ojos y quedar profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo *-* espero que les guste: 3**

**Capítulo 2 **

**Lucy POV**

_Mire a mi alrededor un campo grande donde abundaban las flores y árboles, podía observar a las mariposas bailar por el aire y a los pajarillos cantar. Todo relajante, tranquilo sin preocupaciones. Avance un poco para observar más las flores de pronto todo comenzó a cubrirse de sangre._

_-¡Lucy!- escuche alguien gritar mi nombre me voltee y lo que encontré fue muy sorprendente.- ¿eh?-musite, veía como natsu se acercaba a mi corriendo con desesperación, pero detrás venían varios criaturas por él, me sentía sin poder alguno para ayudarlo mis piernas no se movían uno las criaturas lo tomo por el cuello y le atravesó la cuchilla por el estómago .me congele no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir _

_-no… no…_ ¡NATSU NO!

Rápidamente me senté en la cama con mi respiración agitada observe a mi alrededor todo estaba igual,-_solo es un sueño pensé para mis adentros-_mi corazón latía muy rápido y mi frente estaba un poco mojada por el sudor que adquirí gracias a la pesadilla. Agarre mi celular y me fije en la hora _6:00 am_, las clases no comienzan hasta las ocho de la mañana respire hondo y trate de conciliar el sueño pero no lo logre, así que decidí comenzar a alistarme me dirigí a la ducha y tome un rápido baño después fui y comencé a vestirme con el uniforme debo admitir que no me esforzaba mucho por mi aspecto solo lo necesario para no parecer que no me preocupaba por mí misma. Mire mi aspecto en el espejo el uniforme consistía en algo muy simple medias hasta la mitad del muslo zapatos negros una falda gris que apenas se podía observar la brecha entre donde terminaba la media y seguía la falda y un suéter rojo vino con el escudo al lado derecho y unas líneas grises en las mangas y en la parte de abajo del suéter, utilice mi cabello suelto lo cepille y ya estaba lista. No desayune no tenía hambre, decidí revisar la hora _6:30 _las chicas ya se deberían estar levantando para tener tiempo para alistarse mejor que yo, la verdad me provoca un poco de pereza la idea de ponerme maquillaje y usar faldas más cortas, no tenía idea como esas chicas lo lograban _–diablos, vivíamos en un bosque ¿cómo no sienten frio?-. _Normalmente era para atraer la atención de los chicos cosa que lograban. Comencé a caminar por el corredor escuchando a las chicas reír y otras comentar acerca de rumores que habían escuchado el día anterior o esa misma mañana.

-¡Lu chan!-.

-Levy- sonreí al ver a la peliazul acercarse a mí.

-Lu chan estoy muy preocupada, hoy en la mañana vi en las noticas que 41 personas fueron asesinadas anoche, siete campistas y treinta y cuatro trabajadores, ¿tú crees que suspendan el campamento?

_CANA, GAJEEL – _Levy estoy segura que con lo que ha sucedido la van a suspender -.

-Umm que mala suerte yo que estaba emocionada…bueno lu chan me voy a alistar nos vemos en clase -.

Me despedí de Levy con un ademan, seguí mi rumbo hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio y me dirigí a las aulas y comencé a caminar sin poner mucha atención a mi alrededor, mis pensamientos giraban entorno de como iba a regañar a cana por imprudente y a gajeel por cómplice habíamos acordado que serían pocas personas pero se les paso la mano esta vez. Seguí mi camino y me detuve a observar como algunas flores caían de los árboles y las ardillas corrían de aquí para allá buscando comida me agradaba la idea de poder observar la naturaleza en silencio ahí de pie perdida en mi propia mente lo peor era que no podía para de pensar acerca de mi inmortalidad y si llegaba a volver a estar cerca de natsu verlo morir cuando envejeciera no estoy segura de poder soportarlo.

-viva… por siempre -.

**Natsu POV**

Pasaba las cajas de un lado a otro con la ayuda de un profesor voluntario, al fin había terminado el traslado al nuevo instituto.

-Oi natsu, a esta hora no hay nadie por el campus te recomiendo que vayas a explorar un poco antes de que comiencen a llegar los estudiantes -.

Asentí, me despedí del profesor y le di las gracias por la ayuda, comencé a bajar las escaleras cuando llegue a la entrada comenzó mi exploración. Debó decir que el lugar es enorme y las aulas también comencé a caminar lentamente pero escuche unos pasos cerca mío me escondí detrás de una pared y observe a la persona que venía –_que guapa_ – pensé la seguí observando en silencio pareció que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia dio unos pasos más adelante y se detuvo a observar el patio, al contemplarla más atento no me di cuenta que pronuncio algo lo único que escuche fue ''por siempre'' me pregunto a que ha venido eso. Decidí ir a preguntarle su nombre quizás ella me pueda mostrar el lugar, llegue y me pare al lado de ella

-Emm disculpa- voltio su rostro y me miro a los ojos _–oh sí que es guapa –_ sentía como sus ojos cafés comenzaron a abrirse y sus mejillas que antes eran rosadas perdieron el color al verme, dejándola un poco pálida por la sorpresa, _-quizás la asuste – _pensé.

-¿oh s-si que te p-puedo ayudar en algo?- me respondió un tanto nerviosa, siento que la eh visto antes, no creo quizás sea mi imaginación.

-si es que soy nuevo alumno y todavía no conozco bien el lugar me preguntaba si podrías mostrármelo -.

Ella sonrió –claro será un placer… por cierto mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**Lucy POV**

-Natsu Dragneel- me miro con una sonrisa, solo eso necesitaba saber su nombre era el después de mucho tiempo lo volvía a ver –lindo nombre…mm si quieres comenzamos-. El asintió y tomamos rumbo.

El ambiente era incomodo por mi parte pero trate de volverlo un poco normal, ya habíamos terminado el recorrido y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había en el jardín. Algunos alumnos comenzaban a mostrarse pero todo seguía calmado, me fije la hora en mi celular _7:20 _los alumnos solían mostrarse entre las siete y media o las ocho en punto.

-luce –.

-¿sí?-

-¿de qué país vienes? –

-oh jajá a que viene la curiosidad –sonreí

-no lo sé… fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hablemos un poco ¿sí?-

_Mierda, lo sabía él también se estaba sintiendo muy incómodo por mi culpa –_claro, yo vengo de Suecia -.

-¡oh Somos vecinos me dijo emocionado yo vengo de Francia!-.

-que coincidencia sonreí –ese era el natsu que había conocido animado y enérgico.

Seguimos hablando cosas sin sentido como lo harían los jóvenes de nuestra edad, nos quedamos un rato en silencio observándonos directo a los se sentía un ambiente agradable y el movió sus labios inseguro y pronuncio-siento que ya te eh…-

RINGGG RINGGG

-¿Eh?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

No me había percato que ya la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían llegado y la mayoría acosaba a natsu con la mirada y otras me miraban serias como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

-natsu tienes que ir a la oficina de profesores para que te presente en tu clase, vamos te llevare después podemos seguir hablando-.

Nos levantamos y seguimos haciéndonos preguntas, sinceramente pensé que iba a hacer un poco extraño pero ya no lo era _tanto._

-¿profesor Gildarts?-

-oh si Lucy que sucede-

- él es un nuevo alumno era para que lo llevara a presentarse a la clase que le toca, bueno me retiro nos vemos natsu suerte – sonreí y me marche.

**Todos POV**

-oi natsu… ¿así que Lucy?

-porque dices eso gildarts-. Le exclame seriamente.

-vamos te conozco desde niño y sé muy bien que no puedes mentirme… pero admítelo es muy guapa –

Lo mire un poco sonrojado –un profesor no debería decir eso de una alumna-.

-vamos hombre anímate, más bien te eh preparado en regalo vas a estar con tu nueva amiguita -.

-¿es enserio?

-sí, vamos apúrate no la hagas sonrió pícaramente.

-idiota-.

Entre a la clase, escuche chicas gritar, hombres bufar y uno que otro suspiro, mis ojos comenzaron a rodear el lugar buscando un punto rubio y ahí estaba Lucy cuando la vi sonreí, _quizás estar con ella no sea tan malo._

-buenas mi nombre es natsu dragneel y vengo de Francia, espero poder llevarnos bien-.

-¡wow que hombre tan guapo!-gritaron un grupo de chicas en la parte de atrás

Me dedique a sonreír –señor dragneel por favor tome asiento a la par de la señorita heartfilia y deje de coquetear con las estudiantes-.

_QUE, mierda donde esta grey él siempre se sienta a mi lado._

Las primeras clases pasaron rápido trate de hablar con natsu pero él estaba con algunas chicas así que no interrumpí, salí a buscar a grey no lo había visto en toda la mañana de pronto sentí unos brazos detrás mío y como me elevaron en el aire.

-hola Lucy- dijo grey

-hola y puedes bajarme por favor –

-que amargada –hizo un mohín y me bajo

-¿porque no llegaste?-

Se acercó a mi oído –cana cometió un pequeño accidente, ahora nos vemos-.

-espera grey que hizo cana-y desapareció de mi vista.

-Lucy ayuda soy acosado por las chicas-natsu llegaba corriendo hacia a mí y con muchas chicas detrás de el cosa que me pareció muy cómico y propio de su momento.

Me estalle de la risa al ver como las chicas lo seguían desesperadas , cosa que llamo la atención de muchos no podía parar de reír muchas personas a mi alrededor me observaban como si fuera una atracción nueva casi nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas en público y aquellos a verlo se sorprendieron. Natsu me miraba con una sonrisa cuando pude parar lo mire –así que eres el nuevo adonis del lugar jajaja… vamos playboy antes de que ganes más acosadoras que fans- y me seguí burlando de él.

-¡oye no es justo yo quería seguir hablando contigo pero cuando me di cuenta ya no estabas!-

-De acuerdo tenemos todo el día para hablar-y así fue tuve todo un día perfecto con natsu nos conocimos un poco más, me impresiono saber cosas de el como por ejemplo que tocaba la guitarra.

El timbre sonó para anunciar la finalización de las clases eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde

-AL FIN – grito natsu

-¿te aburriste tanto apenas en tu primer día?-

-si –

-wow que sincero-

-¿oye quieres ir a caminar?-

-oh, claro –sentí como mis mejillas se encendían

-de acuerdo cuál es tu número de habitación te ira a buscar-me dijo alegre

-no creo que sea bueno-

-¿eh…Porque lo crees?-

-las chicas sospecharían de mí y romperías muchos corazones yo te iré a buscar espérame afuera de edificio –sonreí-nos vemos.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

**Lucy POV**

-LEVY-grite buscándola necesitaba su ayuda no había podido hablar con ella por estar concentrada en natsu

-lu chan ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Levy asustada, la tome del brazo y corrí con ella hasta mi habitación la abrí rápidamente metí a Levy y la cerré de un portazo.

-¡necesito tu ayuda, con un chico YA!-Levy me miraba graciosa – ¿es el chico con quien estuviste todo el día, cierto?- la mire resignada y asentí

-necesito ayuda vamos a salir-

-por favor Lucy miles de chicos te han invitado a salir y nunca has estado nerviosa, que te sucede con este chico… NO ME DIGAS QUE TE GUSTA- Levy grito emocionada le tuve que cubrir la boca.

-no lo sé, el me invito como amigos porque todavía no ha hecho muchos, por favor Levy ayuda-

Como arte de magia Levy comenzó a buscar la ropa ideal veía que se movía de un lado a otro, el primer conjunto que me dio llevaba falda y obvio que yo no acepte ya que me iba a morir de frio Levy me dijo algo estresada _si tienes piernas lúcelas, _el segundo se trataba de algo escotado pero tampoco quería usarlo y el último fue el ganador consistía en una blusa de manga larga color rosa pálido un suéter gris de lana , unos jeans ajustados y unas botas al estilo militar , estaba lista Levy acomodo mi cabello y estaba lista. Le agradecí a Levy y salí fuera del edificio y llegue a la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos ahí estaba natsu usaba unos jeans color oscuro y una camisa negra.

-a donde vamos a ir –

-es secreto shh jajá-

Comenzamos a caminar por el pueblo y llegamos a un parque tranquilo en la zona este un poco lejos del pueblo, me senté en el columpio y comencé a mecerme, natsu se sentó a mi lado pero sin mecerse

-sabes, este ha sido mi lugar favorito desde que llegue-

-es porque yo estoy aquí – lo dije en broma los dos reímos

-también por eso jajá-

Mi estómago sonó, me sentí un poco apenada-debes tener mucha ¿quieres que vayamos por algo de comer?

_Si desearía un corazón de humano y un poco de sangre si no es mucho pedir _– claro una hamburguesa estaría genial-

-vamos –

Fuimos a la cafetería que había cerca de donde nos encontrábamos no parecía una fue por suerte que había un pequeño letrero que lo indicaba, quería una gran hamburguesa para calmar mi hambre voraz en todo el día no me había importado ser un demonio pero a la hora que me daba hambre me ponía de mal humor y no sabía controlar mis acciones me ponía violenta y golpeaba al que se me atravesara en mi camino… solo para buscar comida. Nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

-disculpen puedo tomar su orden-

-si emm quiero dos hamburguesas grandes con todo por favor – no sé si me estómago pueda soportarlo pero ocupo algo en el para llenarlo hasta más tarde.

Natsu me miro sorprendido

-que tengo hambre – dije inocentemente

-claro yo quiero 5 hamburguesas por favor-

-es enserio –

-si amo comer, además para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño comes mucho –

-si jajá me lo dicen muy seguido-.

**10 minutos después **

-Aquí están sus hamburguesas-

-gracias-respondió natsu

Miraba a natsu comía como loco, tenía dos hamburguesas en sus manos y les daba grandes mordiscos por turnos llenando su boca, partí una a la mitad y comencé a comerla poco a poco estaba deliciosa. Natsu ya iba por la cuarto solo le faltaba una y yo iba por la mitad de la segunda tratando de comer rápido no lo lograba me dolió el estómago y ya no me cabía nada pero seguí comiendo hasta terminarla, cuando recién la termine natsu ya había terminado la quinta.

-si comes mucho te vas a poner gordo-le dije a natsu

-no creo, hago ejercicio todos los días, voy a ir a pagar ya vuelvo-

Natsu se fue, comencé a sentir que mi estómago revolvía la comida que acababa de ingerir quería vomitar,_ mierda _pensé. Ya no puede más natsu se acercaba a mí y yo salí corriendo fuera de la cafetería había un basurero y vomite todo. Natsu se acercó a mi preocupado

-¿Lucy quieres que vallamos a la farmacia?-

-no- dije limpiándome la boca servilleta que lleve-solo necesito un poco de agua, regreso un momento a la cafetería y me trajo una botella de agua me limpie la boca y después tome un poco.

-lo siento – le dije

-tranquila a veces sucede... será mejor para ti que volvamos –

Yo acepte un poco triste, cuando pasábamos por el parque pude notar que algo nos seguía, era como una sombra, puse mis sentidos al máximo y agarre el brazo de natsu

-siento que alguien nos sigue-se lo dije en el oído lo más bajo que pude pero era obvio que cualquier cosa que nos perseguí ya se había dado cuenta .avanzamos dos esquinas más y ahí estaban enfrente de nosotros un grupo de vampiros, natsu le alarmo mucho el que estaba al frente tenía el cabello negro, el del lado izquierdo café y el de lado derecho azul

-valla valla es peligroso salir de noche niños – el primero que se nos acercó sonrió de forma sádica al igual que los otros dos detrás de él.

Natsu se posiciono delante de mí protegiéndome

-nada los puede salvar-

Avanzo el de cabello negro fue a atacar a natsu él se movió rápido pero no tanto y lo hirió en el estómago los dos de atrás corrieron hasta mi delante. Natsu se retorcía del dolor.

-¡NATSU!-

-la herida es muy grande no puedes hacer nada más humana inservible–

Comenzó a acercase a mí el miedo no me dejaba moverme pero volví a mi –JAJAJA –reí escandalosa mente los tres vampiros que me rodeaban me miraron disgustados

-de que te ríes _humana…-_

-es el insulto más grande que alguien me puede dar - uno delos chicos trato de agarrar mi brazo pero le rompí la muñeca en su intento los tres me miraron un poco nerviosos

Los otros dos me trataron de golpearme pero me moví un paso los agarre de la camisa y los levante a los dos –dicen que la carne de vampiro es la más asquerosa... quiero probarla por mí misma- sonríe

-QUE DIABLOS ERES MALDITA-

-_De –mo –nio_ – a los dos que tenía en mis manos les rompí en cuello en un instante

El único que quedaba era el de cabello rubio comenzó a gritar de la furia por haber matado a sus compañeros y vino hacia mí pero se llevó la sorpresa cuando atravesé mi mano hasta el otro lado de su cuerpo llevando su corazón

-_no me jodas-_

Saque la mano y fui corriendo hacia natsu quien estaba desangrando revise su herida y corte mi muñeca y deje que la sangre callera en su herida me apoye su cabeza en mis piernas esperando alguna reacción, _nada..._lagrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos no podía perderlo ahora, comencé a desesperarme en un intento de salvarlo corte más mi muñeca y le di de beber un poco de mi sangre su herida se estaba curando pero su respiración se volvía más lenta.

-no porque natsu lo siento tanto debí protegerte pero tenía miedo de que me vieras como un monstro, lo siento tanto natsu en serio todo esto es mi culpa -. Seguí llorando apoyada en su pecho escuchando sus últimos latidos de corazón hacer que mi rostro al de él y lo bese mis lágrimas caían libres por su rostro.

-no me dejes natsu… por favor-.

-n-no te voy a dejar Lucy ya lo hice u-una vez no lo hare de nuevo-. Es cierto la desesperación no me ayudo a pensar rápidamente lo cargue entre mis brazos y corrí hacia el bosque necesitaba una bruja _ Erza_ pensé en ella corrí más rápido aun y llegue a la casa de ella. Toque la puerta 5 veces seguida

-quien diablos es…. Oh Lucy que ocurre-me miro a mí y a natsu preocupada.

-erza ayúdame a salvarlo por favor –erza rápidamente me hizo pasar y acostarlo en la cama todavía seguía con vida pero inconsciente. Erza empezó a traer algunas opciones de sanación para sanarlo por dentro.

Yo solo me quede ahí inútilmente sin poder más que agarrarle la mano y llorar, es por eso que no me gustaba estar con humanos son tan débiles y yo soy muy inútil cuando se trata de salvar a alguien los demonios no tenemos grandes poderes curativos la sangre que tengo es para sanar mis heridas pero también servía si quería sanar las de alguien pero por encima nunca por dentro después de unas pócimas y unas vendas para su estómago estaba listo y curado solo faltaba que despertara.

-has hecho bien en darle tu sangre curo un poco sus heridas-

-gracias erza – dije mirando a natsu pacíficamente dormido como si nada hubiera pasado.

-mañana hablaremos de esto será mejor que los deje descansar- dijo erza saliendo de la habitación.

Me quite el suéter y los zapatos y me acosté al lado de natsu sin tocarlo me daba miedo herirlo más trate de dormir pero no lo logre así que me dedique a observar a natsu hasta el amanecer mientras acariciaba su cabello.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu empezó a despertar aun medio dormido me observo con sorpresa

— Lucy, ¿qué sucede porque estas en mi cama?

— no estamos en el instituto—le dije sin poder verlo a la cara, mi mirada se posó sobre la ventana.

Se sentó y lo escuche quejarse un poco por el dolor, sentía que mis ojos se humedecían por la culpa que sentía, saber que ese dolor que tiene es solo por mi culpa.

— ahora lo recuerdo todo, fuimos atacados y fui herido pero tu estas aquí sin heridas, ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba muriendo?—hablo lentamente sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro.

Al fin me digne de verlo y sentí como las lágrimas salían y acariciaban mis mejillas — ¡Lo siento!, todo esto es mi culpa por favor perdóname —.me miro sorprendido y confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres conque es tu culpa?— respondió serio y nervioso.

—N-no te pude proteger, pensé egoístamente y ahora estas muy mal herido—

—Pero Lucy, ellos eran vampiros no podíamos hacer mucho yo solo quería protegerte pero veo que alguien más lo logro—

—Nadie me protegió, yo misma lo hice y te pude salvar, lo siento—

— Entonces todo lo que soñé fue real, tu y yo de niños —

— Si todo es cierto —le conteste en un susurro — te doy el derecho a que me odies—.

Jalo de mi mano y me atrajo a su pecho, pude escuchar su corazón latir y me preocupación más grande es que deje de latir, de nuevo no pude contener mis lágrimas me sentía pésima.

—Te lo dije una vez ¿no?, no me importa si eres un demonio yo te quiero así —.

Me rodeo con sus brazos para darme consuelo_ casi lo pierdo, _ese pensamiento era el que inundaba mi mente, pero ahora podría descansar tranquila.

**Natsu POV**

Sentí como su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta y me asuste a separe de mi para observar su rostro —se ha quedado dormido— pronuncio una chica con cabello rojo que entro a la habitación con una bandeja de comida—siento haber interrumpido pero les traía un poco de comida, mi nombre es Erza — me sonrió.

— Gracias, mi nombre es Natsu, disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿me podrías decir que eres?—

— Una bruja, sane tus heridas con ayuda de Lucy fuiste un hombre muy afortunado si ella no te hubiera traído estarías muerto ya—

— Supongo que si lo fui, pero no entiendo porque se culpa—dije mientras observaba a Lucy dormida en mis brazos.

— Ella se odia… y tenía miedo que tú la odiaras también, supongo, ¿pero ustedes no se conocían desde niños? Lucy siempre hablaba de ti y de cómo la defendías cuando eran pequeños.

— Si pero, yo no lo recordé cuando la volví a encontrar—

— ¿Y ahora? ¿Has recordado todo?—

— Si, eso creo aunque tengo algunos recuerdos no están completos, lo que me sucedió dio merito a lo que puedo recordar—

— Ya veo… creo que deberías hablar con Lucy después de esto, estoy segura que tratara de hacerte a un lado pero tienes que seguir ahí y darle tu apoyo, ¿puedes hacerlo por favor?—

— Claro que lo hare, no dejare que nadie la trate mal nunca—

— Deberías comer un poco, ella también tiene que descansar— observo como sostenía a Lucy cerca de mi pecho donde ella podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

—de acuerdo— la recosté a un lado de la cama y la abrigue con la frazada la cual yo estaba cubierto baje de la cama y camine hasta la mesa donde erza había servido la comida, comía tranquilo , miraba alrededor del lugar era como una casa del árbol pero una gran casa del árbol había un ventana mediana al lado de la cama , en el centro había un caldero, en el lado izquierdo libros, botellas y contenedores con diferentes animales o partes del cuerpo, y al lado derecho se encontraba la mesa con flores secas y una foto familiar , la contemple era Erza y un chico de cabello azul y debajo de ellos había un pequeña niña también de cabello azul.

**Erza POV**

—Erza, ¿Quiénes son ellos?—

— Son mi familia —

— ¡En serio, creí que tenías mi edad no pareces una persona casada!—

— jajá gracias, pero si estoy casada y tengo una hija de siete años — me sonrió al decirlo

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron?— pregunte algo emocionado

— bueno te contare, todo empezó hace unos 800 años había un poderoso mago que se había unido a un grupo de cazadores de brujas, a su corta edad de 17 años sabía exactamente lo que quería conseguir con eso, quería volverse el líder del grupo pero para eso tenía que probar que era lo suficiente maduro y más poderoso de todos, su idea era derrotar a una hermandad de brujas completo y por el mismo. Había escuchado rumores entre mis hermanas que los cazadores querían asesinar a nuestra hermandad en el sur, todas nos encontrábamos nerviosas y temíamos por nuestra seguridad y de las otras, al principio cuando nos enteramos reímos y burlamos de sus metas _"eliminar a todas las brujas que existen" _, todas sabíamos que era imposible pero cuando cayó la primera hermandad nos sorprendimos mucho habían asesinado a 700 brujas y ningún sobreviviente enfurecidas y eufóricas mis hermanas trataron de asesinar a los cazadores consiguieron libarse de pocos pero terminaron asesinándolas también lamentablemente , el día que se nos anunció me pidieron ir al pueblo a comprar algunas plantas , en ese tiempo mi edad era de 16 años así que tenía mucho temor de lo que sucedería compre algunas plantas y una manzana , iba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que tropecé con una persona y mi manzana rodo por el suelo hasta topar con la mano del que acababa de topar — lo siento mucho iba distraída y no me fije quien venía— el Jellal recogió la manzana y se agacho donde yo estaba recogiendo algunas de las plantas me ayuda a ponerlas en el cesto y me dio la manzana —tranquila , yo también iba distraído — alce mi vista y me encontré con su mirada tranquila , se podría decir que yo en ese mismo instante me había enamorado de él , pero algo no me hacía sentir segura de él. Le di las gracias por la ayuda y seguí mi camino, cuando llegue a la guarida no había ni una sola bruja el lugar se encontraba vacío corrí con desesperación para lograr encontrar algún rastro de sangre o alguna pista que me indicara que los cazadores habían tomado sus vidas ya, corrí a mi habitación para buscar alguna pócima o embrujo que me ayudaría a encontrarlas pero lo que encontré fue una nota en mi cama

"_Querida Erza lamentamos mucho a verte abandonado pero eres la más joven y eres nuestra última esperanza si los clanes de brujas llegan a ser completamente eliminados, sabemos que tú eres una chica muy poderosa y que cuando crezcas serás la bruja más poderosa que la tierra podría conocer utiliza este collar te protegerá de que descubran tu identidad y te mantendrá a salvo lo sentimos, siempre recuerda todo lo que te enseñamos" _

Al final de la nota se encontraba un collar con una esmeralda turquesa me sentía mal, pero tenía que ser fuerte ellas me habían salvado cuando muchos aldeanos trataron de asesinarme, me nombraron parte de su hermandad y me nombraron como su hermana menor, tenía que serles fiel hasta el final. Y empecé una vida nueva trabaje y conseguí lo que quería , dos años después escuche que los cazadores habían terminado con la mayoría de brujas , pero que en una de sus misiones trataron de asesinar a unos demonio , pero solo un demonio basto para asesinar a 50 cazadores de un solo golpe no quedaron sobrevivientes , así que los cazadores restantes separaron el grupo .Una noche me encontraba sola caminando por el pueblo y escuche como alguien se me acercaba , sabia su intención y no me daba miedo corrió hacia mí y convoque un hechizo para asesinarlo pero me sujeto del brazo y tapo mi boca, me tomo por sorpresa observe el tatuaje en su rostro era el mismo chico que me había cruzado el día en que mis hermanas fueron asesinadas .

Me libere de su agarre — ¡TÚ, TU FUISTE EL CULPABLE DE QUE ELLAS SE FUERAN, MERECES MORIR!—.

Volvió a sujetarme fuertemente pero esta vez agarro mis brazos —no te hare daño, y yo no fui el culpable de ese acto, ese día yo estaba buscando una señal que me confirmara que habían brujas ahí , cuando tu apareciste lo supuse y estaba a punto de asesinarte pero chocamos y cuando te mire con detenimiento lucias como una humana cualquiera mi cuerpo me impedía atacarte y mi corazón latía rápido, me había enamorado de ti , de tu belleza y lo que más me llamo mi atención fue tu larga cabellera color rojo— sentía que me engañaba creía que me iba a asesinar pero no lo hizo me soltó poco a poco el agarre y me volví lo abofetee y después lo bese y ahí es cuando empieza nuestra vida juntos como amantes hasta hace unos años que nos casamos y tuvimos una hija—.

— Wow, eso fue amor a primera vista—me dijo natsu sonriendo

— Sí que lo fue — le respondí riendo

— pero siento que no me estas contando algo—

— Son pequeños detalles que no tienen que ver como lo conocí, tu querías saberlo y bueno ya te la conté. Me tengo que ir puedes usar todo lo que quieras cuando estén listos se pueden ir a si quieren pueden quedarse —

— ¿Esta no es tu casa?— pregunto natsu curioso.

— No es solo un pequeño lugar que hace mucho tengo conmigo —le respondí con una sonrisa —Bueno nos vemos —.

**Asfdjfhkj si ya sé que esta corto u-u pero no eh tenido mucha inspiración, espero que les guste :3 vieron el manga de hoy *-* les juro que silver es el papá de grey estoy 100 por ciento segura bueno nos leemos chao los amo. **


End file.
